


Nice to Meet You, Where You Been?

by alphardhy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2953583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphardhy/pseuds/alphardhy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma gets stuck in a traffic jam and has to put up with the man in the car next to hers and his impersonation of Taylor Swift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice to Meet You, Where You Been?

Once upon a time, a few mistakes ago, she had thought that driving her fucking car to the supermarket on a Saturday morning was a good idea. Shame on her. Now she is stuck in a monstrous traffic jam, and it is too damn hot, and she is ninety-nine point nine percent sure that she is going to pass out anytime now. (She would drink some water, but she cannot because  _oh_ , her bottle is fucking empty. Great, just great.)

She drops her forehead to the steering wheel, letting out an exasperated sigh, and curses internally after the horn of her own car almost gives her a heart attack. She tries to ignore the not-so-subtle reaction of the man in the car next to hers, now laughing his ass off while still trying to sing along to 'I Knew You Were Trouble'. She also tries to ignore the fact that he sings like a rockstar and looks like –  _trouble indeed, Jesus Christ_. Stubble? Check. Plaid shirt? Check. Dimples?  _Double_  c _heck_. The man is illegal.

She really tries to ignore all that, tries to ignore  _him_. But apparently Mr. Trouble Swift or whatever his name is likes a challenge, because as soon as she rolls her eyes to the heights of heaven and takes her mobile phone out of her pocket to write a fake text and  _pretend he does not exist_ , he undoes his seat belt, leans out of the car window ( _seriously?_ ) and starts singing to her about  _lying on the cold hard ground_  while pressing his hand to his heart, pouting ( _pouting, what the hell_ ).

Desperate times call for desperate measures, Emma thinks, so she clears her throat, asks herself something along the lines of  _what even is my life_ for the umpteenth time that morning, and when the song finally gets to the last chorus, she proceeds to close her car window to the beat of  _oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble._ Emma 1 - Mr. Trouble Swift 0. Take that, attractive stranger with incredibly blue eyes to whom she is not attracted at all,  _thank you very much_.

Then, as if on cue, the song ends and 'We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together' starts playing on the radio. She does  _not_  want to look out of the window, because she  _knows_  that he is going to do it, that the idiot is going to serenade her again even though she cannot even hear him. She is weak, though, and – and there it is, there  _he_  is, back in his seat, mouthing 'Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me'. Seriously,  _what even is her life and what even is this man?_ (She cannot suppress the smile making its way to her lips, nor can she hide the inevitable blush creeping up her cheeks when he wiggles his brows at her, a smirk on his face. Get a grip, Emma. For God's sake.)

 - / -

Later that day, when she is finally back at her apartment and has had two much-needed cold showers, she opens her laptop and looks him up on Facebook. (The man – Killian Jones, now she knows – had signaled her to open her window when his line had started moving again and then he had shouted what she believed was his name. She had been right.)

His first message? 'Nice to meet you, where you been? I could show you incredible things.'

_Idiot, indeed._


End file.
